Delapan Tanpa Titik
by Kenzeira
Summary: Bagi Hinata, dunia hanya tentang warna. [SasuHina untuk #IndigoRose] AU.


**Disklaimer** : Naruto milik **Masashi Kishimoto**. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini selain kesenangan belaka.

* * *

 **DELAPAN TANPA TITIK**

 **Didedikasikan untuk #IndigoRose**

 **-A SasuHina Fanfiction Event-**

 **Story by Kenzeira**

 **.**

 **[** _Bagi Hinata, dunia hanya tentang warna_ **]**

 **.**

* * *

Suara gelas pecah terdengar samar.

Sasuke berdiri di depan air yang mendidih. Kelopak mata tampak sayu, kurang tidur. Ia mencoba abai barang sejenak. Helaan napas terdengar. Suara gaduh tak ada lagi. Sasuke menuangkan air mendidih tersebut ke dalam gelas besar, bercampur dengan dua sendok serbuk kopi. Ia lantas melangkah meninggalkan dapur setelah mematikan kompor.

Matanya menangkap jus tomat berceceran di lantai, tak lupa pula serpihan-serpihan gelas yang pecah. Sasuke memandang sosok perempuan yang terlihat tenang dengan kegiatannya sendiri di ruang tengah, seakan tak peduli dengan apa pun.

"Hinata…"

Perempuan itu berjengit sedikit sebelum atensinya beralih pada Sasuke. "Aku sedang melukis, Sasuke-kun."

Sedang melukis dan tidak bisa diganggu—bahkan jika langit Tokyo runtuh. Sasuke mafhum. Ia tidak lagi bicara. Sasuke memilih untuk berdiri di balkon. Kopi dalam genggaman mengepul. Matanya menelusuri jalanan, melihat orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang. Lupakan sejenak perihal serpihan gelas kaca dan jus tomat yang harus dibereskan. Itu urusan nanti.

Sudah hampir satu minggu Hinata tinggal di apartemennya. Ada alasan kenapa Neji—sepupu Hinata—mempercayakan keberadaan Hinata pada Sasuke. Tidak boleh ada yang tahu Hinata sudah keluar dari rumah sakit, katanya. Bukan tidak boleh. Belum saatnya. Sasuke tentu tidak merasa keberatan, justru sebaliknya, ia diam-diam merasa senang.

Sebab, boleh dikata, Hinata adalah cinta pertamanya.

Cinta pertama saat masa SMA—ketika segala hal tampak begitu ringan dan indah hanya dengan jatuh cinta, seolah tak ada masalah pelik selain satu kata itu. Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Kopi dalam gelas disesap pelan.

Seingatnya Hinata adalah perempuan pemalu, namun anehnya selalu terlihat anggun. Dia terlalu baik hati sehingga semua orang mengandalkannya, entah itu membuat tugas maupun membersihkan kelas. Sasuke tahu sejak dulu, terlalu baik membuat seseorang mudah untuk dimanfaatkan. Maka tak heran ia dikenal sebagai lelaki angkuh di kelasnya. Siapa peduli.

Sekarang delapan tahun semuanya berlalu. Hinata banyak berubah—semua orang banyak berubah. Begitu pula Sasuke sendiri. Waktu membuat mereka berubah. Hinata tetap baik hati, namun dia lebih tenang dan mampu mengontrol diri. Hinata bukan lagi perempuan pemalu. Tapi Hinata yang mana pun Sasuke tetap menyukainya. Tetap mengaguminya.

Ada berbagai hal yang terjadi dalam kurun waktu delapan tahun. Entah berapa banyak tragedi pilu mewarnai tahun-tahun yang telah berlalu itu. Sasuke sudah menelan seribu kepahitan. Perusahaan ayahnya gulung tikar, ibunya sakit keras dan meninggal enam tahun lalu. Baru-baru ini Itachi menyusul dengan penyakit yang sama. Sasuke sempat kehilangan arah. Tapi ia tahu ia akan kembali menemukan arah itu.

Namun, mungkin saja … mungkin saja apa yang dialami Hinata jauh lebih buruk dari apa yang dialaminya. Sasuke masih mampu berdiri tegak, tapi tidak dengan Hinata. Perempuan itu tidak setegar kelihatannya. Dia rapuh—sangat rapuh. Dan Sasuke ingin melindungi sosok yang rapuh itu dari dunia yang tamak dan kejam ini.

Ponsel dalam saku celana bergetar. Telepon dari Neji.

"Sasuke, bagaimana keadaan Hinata?"

Ia bahkan belum mengucapkan 'halo' tapi Neji sudah menodongnya dengan pertanyaan. Sasuke melirik sebentar ke arah Hinata yang tidak berubah posisi, tetap duduk tegak dengan tangan sibuk menyoret-coret kanvas.

"Dia baik-baik saja. Sekarang sedang melukis."

Terdengar desahan napas lega. "Aku akan menjemputnya besok."

"Oh."

Sasuke menyesap kopinya lagi. Arah mata kembali tertuju pada jalanan di bawah sana. Hinata akan pulang ke mansion Hyuuga. Belum ada progres sedikit pun mengenai perasaannya. Sudah delapan tahun dan keadaan barangkali tidak berubah. _Tidak akan pernah_. Sasuke menelan ludah. Ia tidak tahu apakah seperti ini memang jalan terbaik.

"Kau tidak keberatan, kan, Sasuke?"

Segelas kopi ditaruh di atas meja. Entah kenapa rasanya tidak lezat, tak sedap, seperti ada sesuatu yang kurang—hilang. Sasuke menyandarkan siku pada pagar balkon. Ia tidak akan lagi melihat Hinata berjalan bolak-balik di apartemennya, tidak akan lagi melihat tidur perempuan itu yang begitu damai seakan tak pernah sakit.

"… Sasuke?"

"Tidak."

 _Aku tidak keberatan, aku hanya … merasa kehilangan_.

Sasuke tidak mengutarakannya. Selalu begitu. Ia akan menyimpan segala sesuatu mengenai hal remeh semacam perasaan untuk dirinya sendiri. Tidak perlu ada yang tahu, karena bagi Sasuke itu bukan sesuatu yang penting. Cinta dan segala hal yang menyertainya. Tidak penting—tidak terlalu.

"Neji—"

"Hn?"

Sasuke menghela napas. Ia memejamkan mata sebentar. "Kau yakin Hinata akan baik-baik saja?"

Hening yang lama. Neji belum bersuara, mungkin tengah berpikir, mengira-ngira, apakah situasi di mansion Hyuuga sudah aman terkendali. Membawa Hinata pulang ke kediaman Hyuuga bukan pilihan bagus. Masalah justru tumbuh subur di rumah mewah itu. Neji masih saja bisu. Sasuke tetap menunggu jawaban.

"Jujur saja," kata Neji, jeda. "Aku sendiri tidak begitu yakin. Tapi, sekali dua kali, mungkin tidak masalah jika Hinata mengamuk. Kupikir dia akan mulai terbiasa dengan situasi keluarga yang … _kacau_."

Sasuke memindahkan ponselnya ke telinga kiri. "Kemungkinan tidak pernah memberi kepastian, Neji. Bagaimana seandainya jika Hinata mencoba memutus urat nadinya lagi—atau mencoba menusuk penghuni rumah, termasuk kau? Kalau kau saja tidak begitu yakin, aku justru sangat tidak yakin. Situasi keluargamu belum kondusif."

"Masalahnya aku tidak bisa terus merepotkanmu."

 _Aku sama sekali tidak merasa direpotkan_. Sasuke memilih untuk bungkam. Samar-samar terdengar suara Hinata memanggil namanya dari ruang tengah—ruangan yang menembus langsung ke arah balkon. Sasuke hanya perlu menolehkan kepala. Hinata bertanya padanya warna apa yang ia sukai. Sasuke merenung, hampir semua pakaiannya berwarna biru, ada beberapa yang hitam. Ia diam sebentar, memandang Hinata. Keduanya saling memandang. Sekarang ia tahu jawabannya.

"Ungu. Aku suka warna ungu."

 _Karena warna rambutmu ungu—dan semua yang ada pada dirimu identik dengan ungu_.

"Sasuke?"

Neji kembali bersuara. Sasuke sempat lupa ia masih tersambung dengan Neji.

"Keputusan ada padamu, Neji. Kau boleh membawa Hinata pulang, atau kau memutuskan untuk membiarkannya tinggal bersamaku lebih lama. Kedua-duanya bukan masalah untukku, kalau kau ingin tahu."

"Lebih baik aku membawanya pulang—atau aku titipkan sementara di rumah Tenten."

Sasuke berdecak.

"Sasuke, maafkan aku."

Ia tidak tahu bagaimana harus merespon. Neji tiba-tiba meminta maaf, entah untuk kesalahan yang mana. Lagipula ia tidak ingat Neji pernah melakukan kesalahan padanya. Sasuke berpikir mungkin saja diam adalah pilihan bagus. Ia tidak membuka suara, diam-diam berharap Neji mengakhiri sambungan teleponnya.

"Aku tahu kau menyukai Hinata."

Sekarang ia tak mampu menampik topik. Memutus sambungan sepihak semakin membenarkan perkataan itu. Sasuke menahan napas. Matanya terpejam, menerawang jauh, memikirkan beban yang harus dipikulnya dalam waktu dekat. Beban yang begitu terasa berat dan menyakitkan.

"Ya, aku menyukai Hinata. Tapi kau tentu tahu tak ada yang bisa aku lakukan."

"Maaf." Suara Neji terdengar lirih.

Sasuke tertawa kecil. Tawa yang mengandung kepedihan. "Tidak apa. Ini tidak seperti aku mempermasalahkan kejiwaannya, jujur, aku sama sekali tidak masalah dengan hal itu. Hinata justru terlihat semakin polos dengan sifat kanak-kanaknya. Aku tidak peduli dengan riwayatnya. Dia pernah hendak membunuh dirinya sendiri, membunuh ayahnya, membunuhmu, aku tidak peduli. Bagiku dia tetap Hinata."

"Sasuke…"

"Ya, ya, aku tahu. Aku bisa mengubur perasaan ini. Tidak perlu ada yang harus dikhawatirkan."

 _Mengubur perasaan yang bahkan tak pernah bisa mati setelah delapan tahun berlalu_. Betapa kenyataan yang sialan. Sasuke meremas rambutnya sendiri. Ada sesuatu yang begitu menohok hati. Kata-kata yang diucapkannya patah-patah sebentar lagi.

"Aku tahu … aku akan menikah. Aku juga tahu sejak awal, tidak ada yang bisa aku lakukan."

"Sasuke…"

Sasuke tertawa hambar. "Aku tidak bisa melarikan diri atas apa yang sudah diperbuat kakakku. Dia menghamili seorang perempuan dan dia terlanjur mati sebelum bertanggung-jawab. Aku tahu, Neji, aku tahu. Aku tahu kapan aku harus menyerah. Lagipula cinta menjadi tidak begitu penting. Aku bisa mengatasinya tanpa perlu belas kasihan darimu."

Hening yang lama. Sasuke memandang ponselnya. Masih tersambung. Kemudian suara Neji terdengar sayup-sayup.

"—ke mana-mana, nanti malam aku akan ke apartemenmu."

"Apa?"

"Jangan ke mana-mana. Sesekali kau butuh hiburan. Ayo kita minum-minum setelah Hinata tidur. Dunia tidak diciptakan sebagai tempat yang menyenangkan, karena itulah kau harus menciptakan kesenangan itu."

Sasuke tidak mampu menahan senyum. "Neji, hari ini kau banyak bicara."

"Kau pikir kau tidak?"

Sambungan diputus. Sasuke memandang nanar ke arah Hinata. Perempuan itu masih sibuk melukis sesuatu entah apa. Ia memutuskan untuk menenggak habis kopi di meja sebelum membereskan serpihan kaca dan jus tomat yang berceceran. Sasuke mencuci gelas dan piring kotor bekas sarapan.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke menoleh, mendapati Hinata tengah memeluk lukisannya. Ia mengerjap.

"Bagaimana?"

Kupu-kupu warna ungu dengan latar belakang langit cerah. Tidak buruk. Sasuke mengulas senyum tipis. "Kau pandai melukis, Hinata."

Hinata tersenyum lebar, senyum yang polos tanpa dosa, seolah apapun yang ada dalam hidupnya hanya ketenangan, kebahagiaan. Sasuke diam-diam ingin seperti Hinata. Hilang akal. Hilang pikiran. Dunia hanya tentang warna. _Haha_. Sasuke hanya bisa menertawakan dirinya sendiri. Betapapun ia ingin melarikan diri, kenyataan pahitlah yang tetap harus ia hadapi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **(end)**

 **3:55pm – 14/12/2015**


End file.
